After Three weeks…
by Fenris Amon
Summary: After three weeks, Lloyd preposes to Sheena at a dance, Complete.
1. Chapter One

CT: Well! Celsius! Do the disclaimer!  
Celsius: …your setting me up with Efreet! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!  
CT: Well…i just thought…  
Celsius: Next time, dont think, better for you. whatever, CT doesn't own ToS. Nor does he own any sensibility with making couples.  
CT: HEY!  
Celsius: i only speak the truth.

Three weeks later

I felt the breeze flowing through my hair, playing with each individual strand, caressing my head and cooling my skin. I looked out upon Meltokio, it was so peaceful now. After the defeat of Mithos we were invited to a dinner-dance party at the king's palace in Meltokio, before any of us could say agree or disagree, Zelos had already wrote us down as guests. The party wasn't for another several hours, so I walked through the streets of Meltokio pondering about what had happened. It was already three weeks since the end of Mithos, everything had become relatively peaceful, except for the dealings with rebuilding towns and contact with Sylvarant. All these things were important to me because I was now the leader of Mizuho. But there was still one thing that always took away attention more then anything else. Lloyd.

There was once a time where I was like every other female on the face of the planet, I was swooned over by Zelos Wilder, the 'gleaming knight' of Meltokio. I thought he was a gift from heaven meant for me. Apparently he liked me, so when he asked me out, I was completely flustered and embarrassed when he said 'yes'. I was an outcast from Mizuho, sent to the Imperial research institute as a 'bargaining chip' to prove Mizuho's loyalty to Meltokio. Zelos made me feel accepted in a way, that two such different people could be brung together by fate. I was able to overlook Zelos' idiosyncrasies and looked at his true nature, he was good natured and kind. But his hormones always got the best of him, that was how we broke up.

I came home one day to the smell of lavender in Zelos' living room, I was aiming to surprise him by coming home early since my lessons were canceled for the day. But I only came home to betrayal. For the first time in my life, I thought Zelos was going to treat me to something nice, as if he knew I was coming home early, but that damn philanderer was instead having fun with another one of his obnoxious 'hunnies'. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the anger swelling up inside me like a balloon being blown, then that balloon popped. In a fit of anger, I kicked his table over in rage before bolting out of his house, I managed to hear his 'hunny' say about what an 'uncivilized beast' I was. I looked behind me, he hadn't followed me to the research institute. It was then I remembered about the assassination mission that the pope had called for to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant, I wanted to be as far from Zelos as possible, so I asked about it.

The following week I was to use a Rehaird given to us from the Renegades to go to Sylvarant to being my journey, this was now my new goal in life, but this was also a journey which changed my life. I was to assassinate the Chosen of Mana. I first met them in a place called the Ossa Trail, which I failed horribly, but that's where I first saw him, Lloyd Irving. At first I thought of as only another person in a long list of men, but then after joining him, I saw that he was so much more. We spoke several times at lake Umacy, Hima, and finally outside at partially rebuilt Luin. He never realized his feelings for me, but at the time, but I really didn't mind. I grew more and more attached to Lloyd, seeing how he could always relate to what I had gone through, but even to this day, there might be something Lloyd has never told me, and it irks the hell out of me.

There were two times that I felt like we were like a singular entity, once at Flanoir where I nearly told him my feelings, and once at Heimdall. We think so much alike at times, it scares me, like he is reading my thoughts in my head and saying them out loud. But we promised that once I could, I'd join him on his journey. Which leads me to where we are now. It was three weeks since then, and well, things have changed. Oddly enough, Lloyd and I have been dating for a bit, but it wasn't what you would call a 'date'. I called it being abandoned by your friends and it just happened that the only person I could go with was Lloyd. But in the end, they were all fun.

I looked at the sun and moon, which were at opposite ends of the horizon, this was the start of the second moon, it was my birthday, but no one remembered. I walked back towards the palace grand hall, a place off limits unless there was a party, I was dressed in a rather gaudy (by my opinion at least) outfit, it was like a gown, but it was still highly formal, I hate wearing women's clothes. Asides from whispers and men looking strangely at me, the outside was rather calm, but I felt out of place. I saw no one I knew and I began to wonder if I was the only person who showed up, let alone the only women without an escort.

"Sheena!" I heard someone call, such a familiar, caring and nonchalant voice, it could of been one of two people. One who I hate, the other who I love. Thank Martel it was the second one. I turned around promptly to greet him, it was defiantly him, Lloyd.

He was dressed similarly to what he wore at the last dinner party, maybe a bit more regal, but he had his hair combed down, it actually was somewhat long, some hair reaching down past his eyes, "Hey! Lloyd! I was beginning to think no one else would show." I said with excitement.

"Heh… Everyone is here, Regal, Presea, Raine, Genis, Colette and Celsius." said Lloyd, examining my dress carefully. It was both a wanted and unwanted scrutiny. "You look gorgeous Sheena!"

I felt my face turn pink as I tried to hide it to no avail, the color of my dress brought out the color of my skin. "T… thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." My mind began to drift back to the people staring at him and I, from one women I heard 'they look totally paired for each other' then I remembered, I was the only woman without a male escort. I might as well try my chances with Lloyd, "S-say Lloyd…" I started, my voice a bit rocky.

"Hm? What is it Sheena?" Lloyd responded, his oblivious tone in his voice telling me that he didn't know what I was going to ask.

"W-would you mind being my escort?" I asked, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks, causing my face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Heh, sure thing Sheena. Zelos filled me in."

I became annoyed when he said the name Zelos, the blush starting to fade away, "Ah, Zelos. I assume he didn't tell you anything stupid?"

"Nope, he said that all an escort does is that he shows his women to inside the Palace and he dances with her." Lloyd said nonchalantly, I wondered if he sensed the anxiety in my heart and was trying to make me feel better, it wouldn't surprise me in the least though.

After another ten minutes of waiting and idle banter, we were finally let into the palace, the couples lining up and entering in two lines connected at the elbows. Our elbows were intertwined rather loosely, probably because Lloyd has never been this close to me before, so I tightened my grip on his arm and I laid my head against his shoulder just to see how he would react. Which he didn't. I heard him chuckle a bit and we continued to walk silently with some people looking at us oddly.

When we made it inside, my jaw dropped in the pure extravagance of the grand hall, colorful banners lines the walls, stained glass windows depicted scenes from Tethe'alla's history, Spiritua, Mithos, the holy ground of Kharlan, and such. There was a large hall way where at the end was a band already playing romantic music. There were many tables lining the outer edges and there was an area for dancing as well as a small hallway leading to the many terraces that surrounded the castle.

Almost instantly, our friends found us and took us aside to our own table, dead center of all the other ones. Raine was dressed in a gown, much more conservative then mine, she was being escorted by Regal, who's clothes were smiler to the ones in the last dinner party, then there was Genis and Presea, who's clothes matched their personalities perfectly, Presea wearing a rather beautifully dull dress and Genis wearing a suit and tie. Then there was Zelos and Chocolat, that's right, Chocolat. Zelos had his hair tied back and a overly gaudy suit was adorning him. From what I heard, Chocolat was the first person from Sylvarant besides us to visit Meltokio, where she met Zelos. Well, unluckily from him, Chocolat was overly protective of Zelos, but he liked her anyways. She had her long brown hair tied back similarly to Zelos' and she wore a red gown. And finally, Celsius was with her old love, Efreet.

About two hours into the party, the music shifted into a soft, slow romantic music, couples slowly began to shuffle their way into the dancing area, Lloyd did the same with me, he took my hand and nearly dragged me, "H-hey…!" I protested to deaf ears. Once we were there, Lloyd look at me and smiled.

"C'mon! They're expecting us to dance Sheena." there was no way I could resist his smile. Lloyd places his two hands around my waist, bringing our two bodies together, I put my arms around his shoulders and closed my eyes. It was literally perfect for me. I heard familiar scattered whispers throughout the dance, as it dragged on, the song changed, but it was still a romantic slow dance. I opened my eyes to look around, we were alone on the dance floor. All the other couples were sitting at their tables watching us and smiling. I felt my face turn crimson, when I looked up, Lloyd's face was the same color as mine, I closed my eyes again and shut out everyone except from who I was holding. I could see us, just me and him, dancing in the clouds with the gods. As the music stopped, Lloyd let go of me and guided me back to our table, where I sat there, completely flushed red.

The heat was starting to get me as I started to sweat bullets. So I stood up quickly and silently and found my way to one of the higher terraces and got a breather. The scene was so tranquil and peaceful, the many scattered houses, some children playing in the moonlight and some parents walking and talking.

"…Sheena? Are you feeling alright?" Lloyd came up behind me and stood to my right, looking obviously concerned and sweaty.

"Ahh, yeah, I'm fine, just got a little hot." I replied, staring out into the distance.

"Oh, I see. Anything you wanted to talk about?" Lloyd unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and let the cool breeze form around his body.

"Well, there is one thing that has been bothering me. You spoke of an Incident that happened at Iselia, yet you never really told me about it." I asked quickly before he lost interest.

"Oh, that. It happened a long time ago. Genis and I disobeyed the laws of Iselia to help Genis' friend marble who had an exsphere without a key crest." Lloyd began to look down and depressed.

"You don't have to talk about if it hurts you."

"No, it's alright. I've been meaning to talk to you about this. Anyways, I asked my dad…Dirk if he could make a key crest. Which after a bit of arguing, he made one. But…I had to run to Iselia to give Colette her birthday present. But by the time I got there she was already gone. But apparently Desians found out about me and were there have me executed."

"For what?" I asked, almost in disbelief about how the Desians would simply execute someone just for trespassing.

"Because I was breaking the non-aggression pact. They burned down half the town and a quarter of the town lost their lives. I've never really gotten over it though. It was the reason why I was banished form Iselia."

His story reminded me almost exactly of my own, except much worse in a way, "How could they? They didn't have a chance to fight back or anything! That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "At least in Mizuho…"

"Sheena, it's alright. We got our revenge. But I still can't help but think it's my fault…"

I began to think, these events shouldn't govern our future, "Lloyd, we should just move on with our lives. I mean, we just can't keep dwelling in the past." My mind seemingly touched Lloyd's, he was about to say the same thing.

"Exactly what I was thinking Sheena, we shouldn't let these events control our lives." Lloyd smiled, "and that's why…" he clutched something in his pocket shaped like a box.

"There you are!" it was Celsius, she was dragging her boyfriend around apparently looking for us. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, you have been?" Lloyd looked over at Efreet, "Can you still feel your hand?"

The redhead tried to pull on his arm, but Celsius' grip prevented him, "I don't think it's even my hand anymore."

Celsius looked back, "Not like your going to use it. Anyways, Zelos was looking for you two. Say's he has something important to say." Celsius looked at both of us and smiled, before dragging her boyfriend off into another whirlwind…never mind. Lloyd and I walked back to the hall only to see everyone quietly talking and eating, as if waiting for us. We sat down at our table while Raine asked where we were.

Zelos stood up and walked to the center of hall with Chocolat attached to his arm. He looked around and winked me, I replied with a sigh. "Well now since they're finally here, I'll start! I'm sure your wondering why I'm standing up here." Zelos said confidently. "I have requested a special song for two of my favorite people. Sheena…" I felt my blood rise in anger as he called out my name, "…and Lloyd…" for some reason, that named calmed me down. "…to dance for us. Lloyd says he also has a special surprise for us!" Zelos walked back to the table and sat back down while passing Lloyd and I, giving us a friendly wink.

I became embarrassed once again, were my feelings for Lloyd so obvious? I felt my hands shaking while the walk felt like an hour. I looked back and I saw Colette urging me on, smiling. She was the one who originally loved Lloyd, I was wondering why she was so happy about this. I heard the music suddenly start playing, a soft serenade, it was the same song that was playing the first time Lloyd and I danced, I stared at Lloyd's face as she smiled and brought me to him, he held me closer then ever before. His arms were like a loving vice around my waist and my arms held him tightly. We danced for what seemed like eternity, the soft sounds of the music, people watching in silent admiration, and the smiles of all who watched us. As the music began to stop, I opened my eyes and let go of Lloyd.

"…Lloyd." I said underneath my breath, smiling softly and lovingly at him. He let go of my shoulders. He dug into one of his pocket and pulled out a small velvet case with a gold trim. My mind leapt, was it really what I thought it was? "Is it…?"

Lloyd nodded and fell to one knee, opening the case, it was a beautiful diamond ring, obviously hand crafted with a L and an S engraved on it. Lloyd looked up at me, examining every feature of my surprised face, "hehe, I know this is kind of sudden and all. But, Sheena, would you do me the honor," Lloyd's face turned more and more red, "…of becoming my wife, Sheena Fujibayashi?

I didn't know what to say, it was sudden, but I couldn't say I haven't been wanting this for the longest time. Thoughts ran through my head, my entire life flashed before me . Lloyd Irving…The hero of the two worlds, the savior of Luin, the destroyer of the Desians, the husband of Sheena Fujibayashi. "Lloyd…but then how…" I looked over at Colette, I expected her to be crying and depressed.

"Sheena! Say yes!" I heard her yell, giggling in an airheaded way.

I smiled and felt a new surge of confidence come over me, I closed my eyes and remembered the moments leading up to this, it felt as if our minds were one for those seconds that felt like hours…

_Lloyd…_

_Yes Sheena?_

_I love you, Lloyd Irving._

_And I love you too, Sheena Fujibayashi._

"…I do." I smiled as Lloyd took out the beautiful ring and slid it onto my finger. I heard the applause of the countless nobles and friends who were there, I heard Zelos Cheering, Presea smiling, Regal laughing inwardly, and all of my friends cheering me and Lloyd on.

Part two: The wedding, coming up!

Celsius: well, that was pleasantly... romantic.  
Efreet: what? You didn't like it?  
Celsius: Well, c'mon, I need more juicy parts!  
Efreet: Your too loose.  
Celsius: Ya think so? Now THIS is loose! jumps on Efreet  
Efreet: DAMMIT! END THE FIC! NOW!  
Celsius: closes fic -indiscriminate male yelling out of pain can be heard, bones breaking and so fourth-  
CT: Ouch...


	2. Chapter Two

Celsius: Damn you  
CT: What?  
Celsius: Your having ME narrate now?  
CT: is there a problem with this?  
Celsius: your portraying me as if im obsessed with Efreet  
CT: aren't you?"  
Celsius: well, umm -break's Efreet's legs-  
Efreet: what was that for!  
Celsius: anger management.  
CT: Do the disclaimer!  
Celsius: blah, blah, blah! Fine, CT doesn't own ToS, and he shouldn't own me.

Before the wedding

Such a pain, I was at odds at the dinner party, not that I didn't mind it and all, but it was a pain in the ass trying to find a ride to get there. Well, at least I got to go with Efreet, it's still amazing I forgave him after all these years, and I fell in love with him again…What the hell am I saying? It can't be helped. Well, I suppose everyone wants to know about my stagnate history, well, I'll tell you, but only after I finish packing and all. The wedding is in a few days, and from what I hear, it's going to big. But I hope that, unlike the dinner-dance, we'll have a little more space to move around in. It was ridiculously crowded as well as hot, or was that the effect of Efreet? Anyways, I live a ways south of Iselia now, towards the Triet desert, not because I want to, but those damn penguin wanna-be's are always invading my home.

These last few days have been utter chaos, every time I've gone to Iselia, it's been 'wait, I forgot something' or 'wait you need this' the old ladies of Iselia treat me well. Well, I visit Efreet now and then, and I pay visits to the house of salvation and Lloyd's house every now and then when I don't mind the walk. It's been fun traveling with Lloyd and the others, I must admit. Although I was the only one there who had the worst reason to travel with them, at least I got to see Efreet again.

My history with Efreet started long ago, obviously not ancient, but about the year before I went to serve as the guardian for Fenrir. I met this impeccably handsome man at Sybek, his name just happened to be the same as the summon spirit and he was apt at fire magic. He was taller then I was, by about five inches, which made him 5'8, he had short red hair with black streaks and fiery red eyes. We met several times within the year at the student café and talking about this and that and the local gossip. We were both scholars, he excelled at natural science, and I at history. As things progressed, I fell more and more deeply in love with him. Apparently he was feeling the same way about me, since he was the one who asked me out on a date.

We went to Altamira on our first date, during the day we went to the theme pack, where we had the most fun, our first ride was the roller coaster. Oddly enough, it was then I found out Efreet was afraid of heights and proceeded to loose his lunch and breakfast after riding it. So instead of torturing him more, we decided to do something slower, the tea kettle ride. No idea why he wanted to go on that, but it was pleasant enough. We silently talked as he had his arm around me. Then we decided to go fill our stomachs up, and hopefully not loose it again. We went to the local restaurant. The restaurant at Altamira was my favorite, a fish place. Despite our obvious differences in what we liked, one thing we both enjoyed was fish. Salmon, haddock, trout, you named it, we probably liked it. Well, that set up the evening for us pretty much, we stopped just after sunset and head to the shopping floor of the Altamira hotel, we didn't really buy much of anything, except for the nice small, meaning skimpy, dress I bought, but he didn't need to know that I had that. We slept in different rooms that night and returned to Sybek the following day, both of us positively glowing.

Time seemed to pass by quicky, within five months, Efreet and I had a relatively hostile break up. I caught him drinking late one night with his friends, not that I didn't mind it. But when Efreet was drunk, it was not fun to be around him. This wasn't the first time though, before we started to dating, I actually had a few friendly drinks with him, but he was one to get drunk easily. After the time he got himself in trouble with the law, I forbade him to drink as much. But, I manage to forgive him this time, since he was with his friends, it was the next time that broke the thin wire. I met him in the street one day, completely smashed, apparently he was angry about something and took that anger out on me by attacking, fully knowing im a martial arts master. I nearly killed him after he attacked me, which then I would of been accused of murder if I stayed any longer. So I ran, ran all the way to Flanoir, my old dream of becoming a professor dying right then and there.

Flanoir welcomed me with open arms, the people there calm and quiet. Unlike Sybek, Flanoir wasn't full of the latest gossip about what-Amy-did-with-Paul and so fourth, as much as I loved the cold weather, I didn't have a job, so to escape debt, I wondered around the frozen desert south of Flanoir, where eventually I collapsed out of dehydration and pure exhaustion. I started to hear voices, almost ethereal voices, it told me to stay alive and that I will server a new purpose in life. It was Fenrir, the large blue wolf took me to my new home in a cave south of Flanoir, to become another guardian of Fenrir. One who translates for those who seek a pact with him. Not like my job was any great, I slept literally for four years, until Sheena came.

Sheena walked into my humble abode, waking me from my four year long beauty sleep, from which I woke up restless. They wanted to from a pact with me, or rather Fenrir, so I tested their power. I sealed off the enterance where the rest of their group was, and fought with only Lloyd and Sheena. I lost. Well, nevertheless, Fenrir allowed them to make a pact with him, and so, from then forwards, I followed Lloyd and the others much to their dismay. The only one of the group who got on my nerves was Zelos, but after a few broken bones, he started to treat me like he would Lloyd or any of the other males in our group. Time passed quickly once again, which ends my little history lesson by bringing us back to the present.

There was a sleight knock at my door early this morning, my house was small, so it sounded pretty loud. At my door was the Sylvarant team minus Lloyd, who had already gone to Luin two days in advance. Colette, Raine, Efreet, Genis and a few other folk where there as well to pick me up for the wedding. I got my pack, which was just full of the necessities and left promptly. We walked north of Iselia and walked to the large boat that was awaiting us. It was obviously Regal's from the words; Lazerano Company on the side. The boat was large enough for all of us to be comfortable, while having everything we needed for a good ride. Soon enough, we arrived at Luin quickly enough, the bustling city was in an uproar due to two of their heros getting married. It was to be expected, hopefully Lloyd and Sheena had something figured out.

The city hasn't changed much in my view, according to some of the people who talked to while I was there; the Governor of Palmacosta had all the surviving citizens move to Luin, and since then, Luin has become the hub of everything commercial in Sylvarant and began to rival Meltokio and Altamira. Luin is a large city with connecting canals and brick, adobe and cement houses abound. I was astounded by Luin once again, the pure grandeur and luxury of Luin made my jaw drop. The outskirts of the city was all houses, good sized houses too, not the small hovels like in Meltokio, here in Luin, everyone prospered. As we made our way further in, the houses became shops, outdoor malls and food stands, and even further in were the government buildings with a large fountain in the dead center of the city. The fountain was the most ornate piece of artistry in the city, dedicated to two people. One was a female geisha and the other was a duel welding warrior. They were depicted as heros and the memorial tablet below it offered nothing but praises. Around the fountain was a large open area with grass and brick, lined in carefully made rows were white wooden chairs with a large open isle down the middle of it, off to one side was the pavilion. The statue was the perfect background for this wedding, it was of Lloyd and Sheena. Flowers adorned each statue, as if they were offerings to gods.

"Celsius!" a voice chirped up behind me, it was none other then the bride herself, she was wearing rather conservative clothing, despite what she normally wears, a long white skirt, followed by a white blouse and her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

I turned to see her softly running towards me, she was probably very excited about the wedding. When I had guard duty, I always heard her talking in her sleep about 'getting married to the perfect guy' and in my opinion, Lloyd was the perfect guy for her. "Hey! How's the wedding so far?"

"Yeah, nerve-wreaking. Come over here, get out the hot sun" Sheena directed me inside one of the buildings, a small care located near the government buildings. The waiter recognized Sheena and sat us in a reserved table and asked for our orders. My gaze shifted from the waiter, who was formally dressed, to the red and white seats. I ordered tea while Sheena did the same.

"So, how's everything going with Lloyd and such?" I asked, trying to start conversation with the summoner.

"Lloyd's been perfect, he's handling all the chaos normally associated with weddings very calmly." replied Sheena, her words drifting off.

"So, tell me. How did you and Lloyd meet, and how did you fall in love with him?" I asked, trying to pry a bit into Sheena's personal life.

The waiter came back and gave us our tea and promptly left, Sheena took a sip and placed the cup down, "I knew you'd ask this. Lloyd and I first met under…strained circumstances. As you might of heard, I was the 'emissary of death' sent by the king and the pope to kill Colette."

I nodded in understanding.

"I first met him at the Ossa Trail, southeast of your house in the Triet desert, where we fought. It was a fairly unfair fight, four on one."

I giggled, the unfairness was all too familiar, "I know how that feels."

Sheena leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her tea, "We then met again at this very city, Luin. It was destroyed by the Desians in a surprise attack, I was severely wounded, but thanks to Lloyd, I was saved. From there on, I joined them."

"So how did you fall in love with Lloyd?"

"I fell in love with Lloyd almost by accident. We shared our opinions several times when we were alone, I found that we were quite alike, well, a lot alike. I know Lloyd is immature and all, but he makes up for that with his maturity in thinking. Lloyd was everything Zelos was not, and you know about my history with him, right?" Sheena looked at me.

"Afraid I do. Go on." I urged.

"Well, Lloyd had that sincerity, devotion and honesty that Zelos never had to begin with. I could freely talk to Lloyd without fear of a negative response, and he always had this way of being able to console me. I guess I fell truly in love with him after he came to talk to me before making the pact with volt." Sheena said, her eyes closed, remembering Lloyd. In a way, I was jealous of Sheena, having found her love so easily. We continued to talk like this until Colette, Raine and Presea found us, and decided to have a 'girls night out'.

I woke up the following morning with a bad hangover, Sheena and I…had a little drinking contest, luckily the wedding wasn't for another two days so we could afford a bit of a rest. The next days pass by quickly, although it felt like eternity for Sheena.

Luin looked like a madhouse though, the mayor, Pietro was doing a great job keeping everything in order. He wanted to this to be the landmark historical event that marked the beginning of the golden days of Luin, he was right though. This marriage would start a golden age of peace and prosperity.

Next Chapter-The actual wedding

Celsius: Why do I sound differently at the end from the beginning?  
CT: Well, you sound cuter and better towards the end!  
Celsius: Stop trying to flatter me!  
CT: you know you like it!  
Celsius: Well, er… -breaks Efreet's arms-  
Efreet: ……  
CT: Maybe I should stop hitting on her…might kill Efreet...  
Celsius: So that's it! Your trying to hit on me!  
CT: er, -looks around- -runs-  
Celsius: funny, I was going to give him a kiss…more fun for me! -chases after CT-


	3. Chapter Three

Reviewer Responses...

OctoberMoon- I'm the second one to use that coupling actually and I made it so that Celsius was a human and Fenrir was the summon spirit, and Efreet just happened to be named after the summon spirit and acts just like him.  
MoonCannon-thanks four your support, even though some of my work is a bit crappy  
everyone else-thanks

A/n I'm not doing the traditional wedding we're all used to, since this is the Church of Martel, so it's different.

The Wedding

Man, I can't help but be a little jealous at Lloyd, what takes me forever to do, he sneaks in right under my nose and takes my dearest little hunny away. Well, I can't say that they don't look bad together though. But, I can't say I've been deserving it for the longest time now, I understand clearly how and why Sheena chose him over me. I suppose im the biggest jerk and idiot anyone has ever known, but hey. Anyways, I have to get ready for the wedding gotta change.

I remember when I first met Sheena, a shy little girl at the Sybek research institute. She was everything a guy like could ever want, killer body, at the time a submissive attitude, and she was so vulnerable. It was easy to court her and get her to go out with me, we never did anything of 'that' sort, but I'd be damned if we had. Anyways, I'm sure you heard the entire story from Sheena, so I'm not really going to go into it. So I'll talk about Chocolat.

I met Chocolate under the oddest conditions, after my meeting with the king, I went outside to thinking about what had happened in the last few days and I saw this brunette wondering around town both lost and amazed by the architecture in Meltokio, she almost instantly recognized me and ran up to me yelling at me. I mean yelling at me, this girl is louder and more aggressive then Sheena tenfold. But she was so damn cute! Well, I showed her around town, the shops, the rich district, the works. My other little hunnies were all jealous that this new girl was already so attached to me. But there was this strange sincerity in her eyes that made her different then the rest of the spoiled brats who chased me around wherever I went. Well, afterwards I decided to bid farewell to this new girl of mine, but things didn't go over as planned. She was almost literally attached to my arm, how could I resist her? So I let her stay over at my house, sleeping in the room next to mine. Chocolat, this arrogant, out-spoken, girl who I fell in love with. She reminds me of Celsius in ways, but not as cold.

The next few weeks were more of the same, we were almost always together, so much that a lot of my hunnies thought I had gotten married and had abandoned me. Heck, I even think Sheena and Presea even started to respect me more since it's been three weeks and I still have the same women, a record. But, I can't say I don't like Chocolat either, a strange thing to say, but she's perfect for a guy like me, attached and able to keep me out of trouble, putting asides she has a short fuse and likes to yell. Anyways, everyone seems to want me and her to get hitched, but I don't want it to be too soon. Ah, what am I talking about. This totally isn't like me! I'm supposed to be the great playboy Zelos Wilder! Back to the main topic since I'm done getting dressed.

Lloyd sure is a lucky guy for such a fine catch. Sheena is almost like the perfect house wife, cooking, sewing husbandry, and not to mention fighting. I don't think that Sheena could get angry at Lloyd even if she wanted too. Hell, last time I eavesdropped on Celsius and Sheena, I heard Celsius make note that Sheena was all over Lloyd more so then Colette. Damn that Lloyd, the three little hunnies that I like the most, either have a crush on, loves deeply, or is getting married to Lloyd. Man, that guy gets all the good chicks. The wedding is in a few hours, so I guess I should start heading down there.

Well, the first familiar face I saw was Celsius, and man did she look hot, white gown with a lace lining, her skirt not even reaching her knees and she wore a gold bracelet with a large sapphire on it. Normally, I'd make a move on her, but then I'd risk getting a broken arm or leg from Celsius, and a broken nose from my girl, Chocolat, who ran up beside me and grabbed my arm.

I looked at her nervously, "You know people might think we're a married couple or something, my dear little Chocolat." I said smoothly.

"Your point is?" She was as bad as Celsius with Efreet, but at least she didn't drag me around from place to place.

We continued to walk, Celsius ahead of me, and Chocolat on my right arm. The center of the city was defiantly a spectacle to behold, it's almost impossible to describe, white banners streaming from one building to another, a green carpet underneath the white wooden seating, the alter with a large Spiritua statue in the background, and behind all of that was the town's fountain, water freshly flowing into it, surrounding the monument dedicated to Lloyd and Sheena. I had to admit I was slightly jealous of it all, such a beautiful wedding for a perfect couple. Damn. I hate admitting defeat like this.

"Is this where the wedding of Lloyd Irving and Sheena Fujibayashi is to take place?" asked a deep, displaced voice from behind me.

"What are you? Stupid?" I exclaimed, slowly turning around. "Of course this is…By Martel…" My jaw fell open at the sight of who it was.

oOo

I sat down in my assigned seat, Chocolat on my left and Regal at my right, and that's the way we sat for about fifteen minutes before others came. I looked around as people began to noisily shuffle into their seats and the surrounding areas, some people going up onto the government buildings to watch. I saw everyone from Sylvarant here, everyone except for those from Mizuho. Well, no use worrying, it's about to start.

The music began to play, a soft piano started to play in the background, as this strange women began to walk up to the alter. Scattered whispers of disgust abound, but no one spoke out in disrespect. She was clad in green, everything in green, her hair was a soft lime, her eyes a forest, and her clothes emitted mana from it. This was no ordinary women. I saw her face before, she look so familiar. Apparently everyone else felt these vibes from her as well as the whispers died down into complete silence. A blue bird flew down from the roof of one of the buildings and landed on her shoulder, she touched it gentle as it began to chirp happily. She placed her staff next to the altar, where it somehow stood magically upright as she began to speak with her soft, delicate voice. I remembered who it was almost immediately.

"I am the goddess Mana." She sung with her beautiful voice echoing throughout the quiet city. No one dared to speak their curiosity getting the better of them. "…I shall proceed with the ceremony for these two heros." she looked to the back, where Sheena and Lloyd were standing quietly, as astounded as the rest of us were to have a goddess do the rites.

Sheena and Lloyd walked up the isle together, arm in arm. Sheena's eyes were closes as she let Lloyd guide her to in front of the altar. She was utterly beautiful, her purple-white gown that nearly glowed in the sunlight contoured to her body perfectly, her hair nearly tied back into a bun, and two glistening earrings dangled from her ears. Lloyd wore a white and black suit, with a white undershirt that was smiler to mine that I wore at the dinner party after we rescued the princess from the pope.

The goddess looked upon the two and smiled, holding her hand out and materializing a large book before her, "Fate has brung together these two. One a hero, the other a heroine. Their feelings for one another has been put through water and fire, brimstone and death, hatred and denial. The lily of Mizuho stands before me, and the hero of Iselia stands to her side. 'Sheena Fujibayashi and Lloyd Irving. Upon what vow do you form this eternal pact on?"

Sheena looked up at the goddess then turned her head to Lloyd, "This vow that I make, is for the peace of this new world that we form, and out love eternal."

Mana switched her focus from Sheena to Lloyd, "And you, Lloyd Irving, what pact shall you make?"

"For a world that we may all live in peacefully, a united world free of suffering and hatred." said Lloyd confidently. "And for Sheena, whom I shall be forever devoted to."

The goddess scanned the crown, as if looking for someone, "Are there any who reject this sacred bonding of these two?"

A man stood up, his long red hair nearly covered one eye, he stood tall and proud, "I do not feel the need to interject. But I wish to condone this marriage."

Lloyd look back and almost fainted, "…Kratos! Dad! You've come!" He must of felt the urge to run to him, but he stopped himself to avoid ruining the ceremony.

It was indeed Kratos, he had come from Derris-Kharlan to see his son. "My son. You have grown well these seventeen years. A fine swordsmen, a hero, and a gentlemen. Anna would be proud of you…my son."

It was as if another person stood next to him, I felt a strange sensation of warmth next to Kratos, I think it was Anna, the one who Kratos loved. He sat back down and the sensation died down.

"Sheena, you may tell Lloyd your true name." Smiled Mana, her eyes half closed.

Sheena bent over, and whispered in Lloyd's ear, I barely made out 'Lloyd, I am…" but the rest was blurred out from my hearing. She stood back upright and grinned.

"Lloyd, you may whisper to your bride."

I couldn't hear anything of what Lloyd said, but Sheena's smile radiated even more.

The goddess closed the book and took her staff in one hand, "This is more then just a bond between two beings, but an everlasting bond between the lands of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. Long live Lloyd and Sheena of Mizuho." She held up the book with one hand, it read 'Symphonia'.

oOo

CT: it sounds a bit odd to me, I don't know thought  
Celsius: I personally thought I was good, but short  
CT: Well, it's the content that makes a story, not how much you write  
Celsius: I guess…oh yeah, I almost forgot  
CT: Don't kill me!  
Celsius: It's not that! -kisses CT on the lips-  
CT: -is in shock-  
Efreet: -is jealous-  
Celsius: You had your chance Efreet! -breaks his next-  
Efreet: -Dies-  
Celsius: opps...oh well, -continues to french CT-

Next Chapter, after the wedding.


	4. Chapter Four

After the Wedding

For some reason, I'm no longer alone. I'm serious, ever since I met this rag-tag group of heros, that sense that I'm always alone has vanished. To me, everyone and everything that we've done in the last year and a half, has had an effect on all of us. We're now a close knit group of friends. Just because our ages differ so greatly, doesn't mean a thing.

Lloyd is like a younger brother to me, not very smart, but always able to defend his friends. Lloyd has obviously has the largest impact on our group with his pure ideals. I was also the first to notice Sheena's obvious feeling towards Lloyd. Hell, I was the one who got him into talking with Sheena at Flanoir. It was still just twilight and everyone was still wondering the streets or shopping. Man, thank Fenrir I only had a mere crush on him, or I might of accidently made a move on him. Anyways, Lloyd, being the normally dense person that he was, was oblivious to Sheena's feelings and more or less always hurt her feelings every-time she tried to be romantic with him. I guess those words 'do it for her' always stuck with him because the next day, I noticed that Sheena and Lloyd walking outside the Inn holding hands, until they heard Colette walk outside and promptly separated.

Mmm, Colette. She was like everyone's little sister. She reminded me of Lloyd, her purity of thought and reason, but I guess that was the reason about Lloyd's strange feelings towards her. Lloyd told me that being in 'love' with her is a weird feeling for him, it's like incest. But in a way, I guess Colette was feeling the same way. But she told me that she was a bit jealous that Sheena, who has only known Lloyd only for barely a year, could take Lloyd away from her. But she also told me that she knew this would someday happen. Colette is strange like that, she'll help other people when she needs help more. But I guess that's where Raine comes in.

Raine and I have always understand each other well. To most people, we're like sisters. Where as she loves math and archaeology, I love history. I even remember when I managed to best her in a little history contest. Raine has always been a motherly figure to Colette, Genis and Lloyd, always scolding them for stuff they did wrong and praising them whatever they did right. Asides from me, Raine has always taken the job of consoling them, like when Lloyd was caught kissing Sheena, Raine was the one who helped Colette through it all.

Presea was the quietest of our entire bunch, she always stood there and listened to everyone speaking while she formed her opinions in her head. Like a lot of us, Presea had a crush on Lloyd as well, but always kept her cool about it. She knew about the relationship between Lloyd and Sheena for quite a long time. I actually have a history with Presea, I met her once when she was transporting sacred wood from Sybek to Meltokio. She didn't speak to me, but I did help her carry her axe while she was carrying the wood.

I walked towards the goddess who was silently watching over the lush green fields her staff in hand and the book in the other. Her long green hair was lighter then the grass. A circlet made of vines and flowers adorned her, while her natural clothes fit her perfectly. She promptly turned around and smiled softly when she saw me. "Greetings guardian of Ice."

I walked up next to her, my blue garb a contrast to her green dress, "Why did you decide to preside over Lloyd's and Sheena's ceremony?" I asked.

Her soft eyes penetrated my soul and seemingly saw into my heart, "You can see, can't you?" she said softly, "It was written in the stars long ago, that two hearts were to be made as one underneath the soft evening sun."

"I'm sorry, I'm questioning a goddess. I'm out of place." I reply, finally remembering that she was not human.

Mana nodded her head in disagreement, "Guardian of ice. You are not out of place. You merely do not understand. But you have seen it too, the way Lloyd and Sheena are."

"Yes, yes I have."

"Let us return to the gathering. I am sure many are awaiting you and I." Mana disappeared right before my eyes in a hail of green leaves and fresh air, I looked around, but to no avail, so I walked back to the pavilion.

Zelos Wilder has been another enigma, laid back and insincere yet thoughtful at times. Zelos to be perfectly honest, I did like him. I know I may not show it or anything, but he is a great guy albeit he is a playboy. I know I might be able to shape him up, but that's a longshot now that I have Efreet again. Anyways, I was the second girl Zelos was afraid of, kind of funny to boot considering I gave him so many broken bones that he could of sworn that he was my plaything. I was that 'ice-cool hunny', I didn't mind the name and all, I just wish he would stop staring at my chest. It's people like Zelos that seriously make me want to wear something more conservative … nah!

Asides from Sheena, I was considered the other girl in our group to have the great body which was I was very proud of, hell, I still am. But Sheena has me beat in the chest department, but she still dresses more conservative then I do. Like now for example, she's wearing her gown still while I've already changed to a blue tank-top and denim short-shorts. I can't stand wearing formal things. Anyways, the party was still growing seemingly; more and more people continued to filter in and out of Luin and the party, as I walked over to the pavilion when Colette ran up to me.

"Celsius! Can you show us your ice sculptures? Please?" she pleaded. She wore a beautiful white and pink dress that was reminiscent of what she wore at the dinner party after we saved the princess.

I stretched my arms out and half closed my eyes, "Uh, sure I guess. But why do you ask me now?"

"Well a lot of people have heard of your sculptures and are dying to see them!" Colette pointed the throng of people gathered in the pavilion along with Zelos, Chocolat, Lloyd, Sheena and some other of our friends.

I walked over there slowly, scanning the area on how large I could make the statue, some people commented 'you need ice don't you?' which I just nodded to. I found a good open area in the shade where I fell to my knees and placed my hands on the ground. "Be careful." in an instant, a large mound of ice came fourth form the ground the air seemingly froze around it as it exuded 'steam'. Some people looked upon me with awe, but Colette and Genis just smiled and jumped around.

"Alright. Now I need someone's knife or sword." I looked around and noticed that Presea had a few. She always had the habit of carrying around three knives on her dress, hidden or otherwise. Then I started my little work of art, I've always been known to make some statues for the hell of it in the ice cave, but that got boring as no one was ever there to watch or praise me. The last time someone had actually seen me do an ice carving before Lloyd and the others was back in Flanoir. The carvings of the Wonder Chef, a Yeti and something called a 'pac-man'. Well nonetheless a few hours later I finished my wonderful carving, probably one of my best. It was that of Lloyd and Sheena, both in their wedding outfits arm in arm. "That's quite nice. Where did you gain you experience?" asked a deep male voice behind me.

"Well, after being coped up in the ice cave for a long time, I suppose this talent comes naturally for someone like me!" I say proudly.

"Well your arrogance hasn't certainly changed." I turned around and noticed it was Kratos. The father of Lloyd.

I was in a bit of awe… not really. "Oh, Kratos, I completely forgot you were here!"

"Really now? I'm surprised." Kratos said with his signature snarl in his voice.

"Just how did you get here anyways?" I ask.

"I'd rather not explain, but since you're the fifth person to ask me. Derris-Kharlan is directly in between the mana flow of the moon and this planet, it causes a disruption per say in the transporters from Welgaia to Derris-Kharlan." explained Kratos, assuming that we knew what he was talking about.

"I think I understand." lied Lloyd obviously.

Kratos sighed and waved him off, "Well, it doesn't matter." He turned to his son, "I'm proud of you. So is Anna."

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me."

I looked at the two and smiled in contentment. Their family no longer consisted of three members. Now it was four.

"Hey Celsius!" Sheena ran up behind me and patted me on the back, she was in good spirits for obvious reasons. "Nice job on the statue."

"Well, ya know. I am the guardian of ice and all. Heh." I reply arrogantly.

Sheena has always been like a best friend that's always there for me. It's hard to describe Sheena at times, stubborn yet affectionate, calm and devoted, the only things she doesn't have going for her is innocence like Colette and brains like me, Raine or Genis. There isn't much more I can say about Sheena then our history. The fight that ensued in the temple of ice was only between Lloyd and her versus me. I managed to knock Lloyd unconscious, but Sheena already was aware of my weakness to fire and defeated me after placing a pyre seal on my back not a nice feeling. Afterwards I joined their ragtag group of would-be world-saviors. I was the first (or second, or third…let's just say I noticed it.) person to notice Sheena little thing for Lloyd, well except for Zelos who noticed it long before I did. But like always, I was the first person to force them together. Nuff about that! I hate thinking about the past.

"Celsius? You inside there?"

I woke up from my little trance and noticed everyone was looking at me. "Oh! Sorry about that! What's up?"

"You've been like that for the last half-hour!" laughed Zelos.

I blushed a bit, before taking my seat. "Shut up!"

I looked around a bit and noticed that the buffet was already set up with a long line of people already at it. I knew this was going to be a long day, I sighed in exasperation.

oOo Character Change oOo

It seems that Celsius was in that trance again thinking about something. I guess she's just trying to straighten thoughts in her head. Anyways! I can't help but be in a daze myself! I'm married! To Lloyd Irving, the man I've always loved, I can't help but be so happy. Lloyd Irving, Hero of the reuniting battle against Mithos, hero of the half-elves, husband to Sheena Fujibayashi. Lloyd of Mizuho. Lloyd Fujibayashi. Damn, it just sounds so perfect to me. It was night time and I changed out of the wedding dress and into a silk kimono with a special type of obi wrapped around me. I stood at the tip of a stone tier away from the crowds. I noticed Lloyd walk up beside me his never-ending, plastered on his face. He was wearing a bit less then a suit, but not as formal.

"…Hey." I guess it's easy to assume that Lloyd was a bit shy.

I glared at him playfully, "Hey! We're married now and you're still saying 'hey' to me? I wonder at times why I marred you to begin with Lloyd Fujibayashi!" I loved saying that, Lloyd Fujibayashi, my husband. Lloyd once questioned me about the last name, since I was marrying an outsider to the clan, he has to take my last name so our secrets and names are faithful to the clan.

"Heh, I'm sorry. Sheena, my wife. " Lloyd looked carefully at me, examining my face. We stood there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. This is the reason why I was so devoted to one person, for someone like Lloyd. I'm glad I waited all these years. I finally met him, my dream come true, my knight in shining armor.

Lloyd placed his right hand on my cheek, "Sheena, your absolutely the most beautiful women on the face on the planet." I couldn't help but blush, he was just so _perfect._

"Lloyd Fujibayashi… by the name of Mana, I will be devoted to you." I say, fully knowing that he already knew it. "You've made me the most happiest women on the face of the planet."

Lloyd shot me one of his signature smiles, "Sheena… I love you."

"I already know that you big idiot." I brought myself closer to Lloyd's face, our bodies seemed to know what the other was going to do as our lips connected for the second time today.

"Sheena!" I heard a loud commanding voice from the end of the dock yell. It had a sleight accent that no one Lloyd knew had. So I only assumed it was my grandfather. We broke our kiss and stood next to each other hand-in-hand. This was the final test, the approval of my grandfather. He walked over to Lloyd, scrutinizing his every feature.

"A bit scrawny if I do say so myself. Your hair, quite… outlandish. Your clothes you wore from before, far too old and beaten. And your swords, are old and blunt." he said without any remorse.

I felt a sleight anger welling up inside me, "Does it matter how he looks?"

"Yes it does Sheena. Just because he is a hero, doesn't mean he is fit to be a husband."

"…grandfather… I love Lloyd, doesn't that say anything to you?"

"Yes, but you also said the same thing about Zelos."

I couldn't say anything in reply. Grandfather looked at Lloyd square in the eyes, it must of made him a bit uncomfortable. "But your eyes… tell a much different then those of Zelos. Yours are full of compassion and love and devotion. From what I can tell from your spouse my daughter, is that…" I felt sweat drip from my hands, Lloyd apparently felt my anxiety as well, because he tightened his grip on my hand. "No matter what I say, you will still be by my daughter's side."

My eyes widened as my mind came to terms of what he said, did he say yes? "So? What's your decision?"

"My granddaughter, you've made bad decisions in the past. But this not one of them. From what I've seen, he is the best choice you could of ever made. I shall await for you at Mizuho." With that, grandfather walked away, along with my fears, laughing heartily.

Lloyd and I looked at each other, and smiled a smile that could break even Mithos' stone cold heart. Lloyd has always been able to wash away my fears, the fear of death at Luin, the fear of failure at the temple of lightning, the fear of the past in Derris-Kharlan. "Lloyd…"

"Yes, Sheena?"

"Thank you."

oOo Character Change

I looked upon them from a distance, my eyes wondering back and fourth from Sheena and Lloyd. I felt a hole in my heart, but it to slowly fill with admiration. I can't be angry at Sheena for some reason, he stole him away from me, but only to lead him to a better life. This was the life they chose. I love them no longer as lovers, but as my older brother and sister. I slowly begin to feel the hole in my soul disappearing. Lloyd loved Sheena with all of his heart and soul, and Sheena loved Lloyd the same way.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek, it is not of sadness, but of happiness for Sheena and Lloyd. I noticed Raine has come to stand next to me, Raine knew the hearts of people better then any of us. "Raine?"

The half-elf that I know as my teacher looked at me and smiled, "What is it Colette?"

"Do you think they'll have a happy life?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I know you will too."

"I'm happy for my big brother and big sister." I looked back upon Sheena and Lloyd and my smile begins to grow. I was always told that my smile could heal any wounds, but only the happiness of Lloyd's can heal my own.

Celsius: that was actually a good chapter! -shines-

CT: heh, thanks.

Celsius: So what are you going to do now that this fic is over?

CT: over? Who said anything about this being over!

Celsius: Your hopeless.


	5. Chapter Five

CT: Just for the hell of it, I'm going to make a little plot-twister.

Celsius: don't tell me your going to have me kill people!

CT: nah, it's minor, just to fit you into the story a bit better.

Celsius: don't I already?

CT: let put it this way, it involved you and Chocolat.

Celsius: …

First Child

I walked outside the hut in Mizuho, trying to keep my mind off the current situation at hand. But for some reason, my thoughts always drifted back to _her_. My wife, Sheena. It's been one whole year since our marriage and I'm still not used to the whole marriage thing.

Sheena and I lived in the large but simple hut that used to belong to her grandfather, who passed away the following week after our wedding. Sheena couldn't help but cry because her only father figure was gone, but she said that I helped ease her pain just by being there. The funeral was quiet and somber. It was raining that day, not a hard downpour, but just enough of a drizzle to say that it was raining. The final rites were reserved only for close family, meaning only Me, my wife and Tiga, who has been by Sheena's grandfather's side for a long time. Sheena always looked up to Tiga as an uncle, he was the one who helped teach her the basics of the Mizuho lifestyle. In a way, Tiga was another important figure to Sheena.

I know it seems inappropriate to mention, but it's overall the base of where my stress comes from today. About two months after our wedding, Sheena and I, well… for lack of a better word did _it_. I don't mean just kissed, we went…yeah. That was a spectacular night to say the least. But we also knew what we were getting ourselves into. We've already figured out a name for our new child, but the only thing left to do is figure out our child's other name. It's also been an uphill battle in Mizuho for me. I had to learn in a few months what takes years about Mizuho lifestyle. With the help of Sheena though, I managed to get through the most rigorous part of it.

I can hear Sheena moaning from outside the door, damn the midwife. She's nice and all, but damn her. Walking over to a nearby tree, I try to filter out my stress, only to have it come back to me a second later.

"Damn! Isn't there anything I can do?" I yell out in frustration.

A man dressed in blue appeared suddenly in front of me, I never liked ninjas in that respect, always appearing in front of me and freaking me out. "Not really. Until the midwife says that you can come in, your like a dog outside it's house waiting for a meal." It was Orochi. Believe it or not, we've actually became good friends, Orochi and I.

I sighed out of contempt and stress and sit down with by back to the tree. "It's also hard getting used to this… haka" I can't remember the name of what my pants for the life of me.

Orochi sighed, "…Hakama. You still have a lot to learn. But I suppose I can overlook it since you are willing to learn."

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment."

Kuchinawa returned to the village about one month ago after hearing of the pregnancy. Seems that word of Sheena's pregnancy reached far and wide into the world. Raine, Colette, Genis, Presea and everyone else had come to visit and offer their words of advice. Apparently, I'm the first one of our old group to be a father. No one ever knew about the betrayal of Kuchinawa, but he was exonerated of his crimes and welcomed back into the clan with open arms nonetheless. He returned a changed man, his attitude towards me has turned from contempt to almost like a brother.

Anyways, everyone is scattered around the world now and it feels almost lonely at times knowing that when I wake up in the morning, it's only Sheena and I. But in that respects, it's worth it to wake up to the smile of Sheena. Raine and Genis are probably helping the half-elves from Exire get re-acquainted with the world. Three months ago, the power of Maxwell diminished for some reason and Exire crashed just to the east of the SE Abby, the information network also tells us that there are Exire elves living in the SE Abby free of persecution.

My life with Sheena has been perfect in all ways. People ask Sheena and I why our relationship is so balanced. I still wonder why myself. People are always saying that married couples argue and fight a lot, but the closest thing I've had to that with Sheena was when we were playfully fighting on who gets to use the bath first. Which ended up with both of us going at the same time, but that's a different story that I don't want to talk about. Our house is simple by all means, which means very little upkeep. Sheena and I alternate on cooking, and when the work maintaining the clan begins to pile up, I simply do all the housework.

Overall, Sheena is an excellent leader, she still has a lot to learn about diplomacy but she is doing great at maintaining orders and affairs from within the clan. Regal along with Presea have probably visited us the most, Regal's shackles long since removed from his hands. He always seems to make it personal that he visit us instead of a representative of Lazerano company. He always gives Sheena helpful advice on how to rule effectively.

I visited Iselia a few times in the past ten months, and it hasn't changed much at all, the same houses are still there, all the ones that were burned down were repaired and there are even some new ones being built. Colette has also seemed to have gotten over her initial sadness about the marriage quickly, because when I visited her, her first question was how was life with my wife. I'm happy that Colette is happy with her life now. Word is she has a boyfriend now, so that means that I'm glad for her.

Now that just leaves Zelos and Celsius. I've actually heard a lot about Zelos, he's now a regular upper-class citizen of Meltokio. Although he's more or less gotten over the loss of his fan-club, he still flirts often with other women. Chocolat has actually been very patient with Zelos, keeping him in order, but not the 'leading the bull around by the nose' kind of thing. I also heard that they were engaged, but that's a rumor as well.

Now there's also Celsius…I feel sorry for her. Five months ago, Efreet died in an accident at sea. She waited for him for a long time before hearing the bad news. She was crushed, she rarely speaks anymore when I see her, and when she does, her voice always cracks. Her arrogance and overconfidence was taken away when she confronted death, I've tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. I heard that Celsius wonders the world now aimlessly, she was no longer needed since the summon spirits are just simply spirits once again. She's literally alone in the world now. She has no friends since she was in the ice cavern for many years, she has no expertise since she dropped out of school, and someone whom she truly loved died.

"Who ya thinking about bud?" Zelos walked in front of me, breaking my concentration.

"Whoa, when did you get here?"

"Well, the missus and I decided to get out of Meltokio for a bit, too stuffy."

Chocolat quickly ran up behind Zelos and jumped on his back, "I can't keep this obnoxious guy away from girls at times!" a ring sparkled in the sunlight, nearly blinding me.

I squint at the ring, it's an engagement ring alright, "So I guess the rumors are true, you are engaged."

"Yep! This little lily my one true love!"

Zelos certainly has changed, but in a way, I miss the old Zelos Wilder.

I noticed an old lady walking towards me slowly, she stopped in front of me and I stood up, it was the midwife with good news. "Your lucky. It's a healthy girl."

"Can I see it now?" I ask with a sleight impatience strung in my voice.

She looked around at the small crowd gathered around me, "Only the father, Lloyd Fujibayashi may enter at this time." She then led me to inside the hut and into the scene of tranquility inside.

"Lloyd Fujibayashi, I still can't get used to it." I heard Zelos say before I entered the hut.

Inside the hut was Sheena laying down on her back on the mattress, she held the…our baby in her arms, brown hair, black eyes. I kneeled down next to my wife and kissed on the cheek. "It's as beautiful as you."

My wife smiled softly before sitting up slightly. "Lloyd, it's a girl. What shall be her true name?" she asked quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping heaven up.

I whispered what I thought her name should be silently in my love's ear, she agreed silently.

"And for her other name?"

"How about…Lena?" I say soflty with confidence.

Sheena nodded before kissing me on the cheek. The baby began to stir, apparently thirsty. I won't describe what Sheena did next, because that is for my eyes only.

oOo Character Change

I heard from Fenrir about the birth of Lena, even though I'm not supposed to know this bit of information, I know the baby's true name. I knew exactly when the birth was to take place, so now here I am, waiting outside the gates of Mizuho, contemplating on wether or not I should enter. "What's the use? I'll only get my heart broken again seeing them two again." I begin to walk away, but someone is tugging at my shirt, it's Chocolat.

"C'mon! We're friends! Come on!" apparently she didn't know. I pull my arm away from her. And give her a stern look.

"No."

"Why not? There are your friends! I've heard what you've done to help them from Zelos! So why are you being a bitch about this!"

"…" I begin to turn around, ignoring her.

"So your just going to wallow in self-pity? You should be ashamed of yourself! He isn't going to come back by you moping around and you being a bitch to everyone else! Your friends need you right now, and you should goto them."

"…" I won't admit it, but she is right. For the past five months, I've just been wallowing in self-pity, ignoring all the advice everyone has given to me. I stop dead in my tracks. I feel a tear, followed by another, then another…my knees begin to buckle as I fall to them. "Dammit!"

Chocolat slowly walked towards me, and kneeled down in front. Grabbing me by the shoulders she stares into my eyes, Chocolat has this hypnotizing affect on people. I even noticed it back when she yelled at the mayor of Iselia. "It's alright. Just goto your friends and congratulate them. There was something about her that I feel I know.

"Mother once told me that I had a sister." Chocolat stated out of the blue, "But something strange happened and she disappeared as soon as she was born. I'm convinced now, you are my sister."

"…" was it really true? Am I really from Sylvarant? I only have one memory concerning there… "What are you saying?"

"She was born on a cold day right after a snow storm, mother and father named her 'Celsius.' that's what I heard at least."

"So you are my sister?" I ask, too dumbfounded to say anything further.

Chocolat nodded, "Now go, if you cannot live because you aren't with Efreet, then life because your sister cares for you." I stood up slowly and hugged Chocolat. For some reason, I felt for the first time in a long while, happy.

oOo Character Change

Sheena looked up at me with her eyes half-open, she always looked beautiful. The sweat beads trickled down her cheeks and neck and her hair was all ruffled up. "Lloyd, as soon as we can, lets get away from Mizuho for a few months."

"Where to?" I reply, keeping my voice low.

"Iselia. It's the perfect small village where I want I to raise our child for the first few months." Iselia wasn't too far off. The land bridge that connected the Hima area to the Izoold area was still there and Mizuho was located just above it.

"Are you sure we can make it? It's a long walk, from Izoold to Ossa, to the desert then to Iselia." I say, obviously worried.

Sheena giggled silently. "I've already gone through that in my head silly. I'm going to have Regal let us use one of his spare EC's.

I forgot that Regal's company is capable to creating EC's. Using an EC, it's only a few hours away from Mizuho. It's funny how far ahead my wife can think. "I love you, Sheena Fujibayashi, my wife."

"And I love you too Lloyd Fujibayashi, my husband." Just then, our two friends walked in with another. Zelos, Chocolat and Celsius, whom I was surprised to see, they all just smiled, even Zelos had a sense of decency around newborns.

_A new life has been born today Sheena._

_Yes, I know. What shall be her true name?_

_Martel, a symbol for the world that she envisioned that we now live in._

_Yes, we shall. That is a fine name for our child. _


End file.
